Shizuko
by Ukari-chan
Summary: A girl has escaped from her home and she runs into her family, the Sohmas. She finds out about the curse and all the dark secrets behind it...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi! This is the first FB fanfic I've ever written. I've worked really hard on it and I think I did pretty well!

My mother has always told me I'm special. I never knew what she meant. I mean, I'm pretty, I'm smart, and I'm kind, but none of that really means much when it comes to special. There are plenty of pretty, smart and kind girls. No big deal.

There was always one thing that puzzled me, though. My parents made sure I never left the house grounds. And all the servants and butlers and stuff were female. Don't get me wrong. I mean I can go to a lot of places within the house grounds, we own a lot of land, and I really like all of the servants and stuff, they're really nice. But I still feel as though they're hiding something from me. They deny it any time I ask, but I know they're lying.

Not only that, but, I've never seen a boy, or any male for that matter, in all of my life, other than my father. That definitely has to be considered as weird. I mean really, what person has never seen a boy? Only a freak with something to hide.

I've never had a reason to leave the house grounds anyway. I have a private tutor to teach me, so school isn't necessary. But this year, I've insisted that I go to a public high school. My parents are dead set against it, but I don't care. If they don't let me go on their own, I'll have to do so my self. And since I watch TV all the time and I watch all of those teen shows, I think I know what it's like out there and the way teens talk and act. I should have no problem out there in the world. I've found a hole in the gate that I can just slip under. I'm the only who knows about this little passage though. It's a good thing when you want to escape.

I've already started making plans. I'm going to bring only a few clothes, some money and maybe a few other things. I'll live out in the woods that surround most of the area for miles. I'll move a good way away from the house and then I'll pitch the tent I'll be using. The money won't last too long, even though I'm only going to buy food and maybe a few essentials. I'm going to have to get a job so I can pay for the expenses, but I don't care. I'll be free to do what I want!

I'm going to head out tomorrow, and I won't chicken out at the last minute because I've been planning this for a long time. When I'm let out after lunch into the grounds, I'll go to my hole and go through. My stuff will already be on the other side. Actually it already is. I've been slowly putting the things under the fence so I can get them when I escape. I'm going to have two hours before they realize that I'm gone. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get, so for now I should sleep.

The sun's bright rays come in through my window and tickle my nose. I sneeze and sit up, wiping my eyes. The sun's too bright! I lower the shade and get out of bed. I'm deciding what I should wear. I mean, today I'm going to run away. I'll choose a nice pair of jeans and a loose shirt. Easy to run in and casual so I won't attract attention. Oh and it is also comfortable and my favorite clothes. I can't run away with out taking my favorite shirt!

I go downstairs to breakfast. I might as well enjoy it because it's the last one I'll have in this lap of luxury. It's actually really good and I can talk to my parents about stuff. I'll give them one last chance to tell me why I've been special, why I've never seen a boy before, you know, clear things up before I leave for good.

" Hey, Mom, Dad?"

" Yes, Sweetie?"

" Why have I never seen any guys, ever? Other than you, of course, Dad."

At that, my parents just look at each other. I can tell they're having trouble trying to find what to say to me. Why do they have to make up elaborate lies? I remember when I first asked them, they said that it was because boys are mean. I said ok, I mean I was like 4. Then when I asked again, they said that boys are only out there to do me harm. That scared me, so I left it alone. When I asked two years ago, they said that I was allergic to boys. That was too hard to believe. I mean, I was like 14 years old at the time. And if I were allergic to boys, wouldn't my dad be a problem. I mean, he's a guy, even though he's older.

So I sit there waiting to see what elaborate lie they'll come up with this time.

" Now that you're 16, Shizuko, we've decided to tell you the truth. I know this may seem hard to believe, but you are under a curse, " my dad begins.

" And it's not only you, Sweetie. It's also most of the Sohma Family," my mom adds. So? What about this curse, huh?

"And this curse would have to do with me never meeting a boy in my life, why? " I ask. I'm a little more than suspicious. I mean really, a curse has to do with me and never meeting a boy, how?

" Well, the thing about this curse is, when the people under the curse are hugged by someone of the opposite gender, they transform into animals from the Chinese Zodiac."

Whoa, what? An animal of the Chinese Zodiac? What does _that _mean? And how can that possibly be true? Me, turn into an animal? Really, like _that _could happen.

I don't give my parents any time to explain. I look at my watch. Wow, it's ten-twenty seven already? I need to go to my tutoring session now.

" I'm sorry, but could your explanation wait until after lunch? I need to go to my tutoring session. You know how Ms. Matsu gets when I'm late. See you after lunch!" I say to them as I get up and go to my tutoring session with the tutor from hell. She's so strict about my work; it's not even funny! I get settled just in time, because she walks in just then.

"Good Morning, Ms. Matsu!" I say as she has instructed to me.

"Good Morning, Ms. Sohma. Today we will have a review of everything we've gone over so far in your reading and your algebra."

" Yes, Ms. Matsu" I answer automatically.

So we go over the first ten chapters of this book she's making me read called "The truth behind the legend: Where and why these stories originated." It's about the stories we hear all the time and where they came from and why they were made that way. My favorite is the one about the Chinese Zodiac animals. It always gave a feeling of happiness and dread, but I never knew why. Now that story my parents told me doesn't seem so strange.

We finish going over where and why the stories happened, and now it's time for algebra. I go through that pretty quickly, because I'm really good in math, advanced, even!

" I see you have been paying attention very well, Ms. Sohma." Like I have anything else to pay attention to. Tutoring is over, unless she has something else to torture me with. I guess not because she dismisses me. I don't have to worry about facing my parents for a while, since, even though it's lunchtime now, they talk to Ms. Matsu to see how I'm doing. I never let them down, so I don't really care.

I go down to the dining room where I find a delicious looking spread. I'll miss this food, but, hey, freedom comes with a price. I eat quickly so I can go out to the yard and escape. I think I'll take some of this food with me. I slip as much as possible into my napkin, which is quite a lot, and I go out side. I make sure none of the servants or gardeners are out and I run to my passageway out of here.

I push the food under the gate onto the other side and then slip under myself. I hope no one sees me like this! I go over everything. Hey, I don't want to miss anything when I'm leaving home. I can't come back. Let's see, my book bag filled with clothes and things like my hairbrush, accessories, my favorite little bag, you know, the essentials. I make sure the food is wrapped tightly and place it in my bag. I have my tent all wrapped up and raring to go. I attach the tent to my bag and put my bag on my back. Okay, I'm set.

I stand up, surprised by how light my bag is. I may not look it or seem like the type, but after lunch, I usually took martial arts. My parents thought the exercise was good for me. I'm used to lifting much heavier things. That's also why I have about two hours before anyone realizes I'm missing. My martial arts class doesn't start until about an hour after I come in from the garden. I start to run from the hole in the gate. When they realize I'm missing, I want to be as far away as possible. I go really fast, faster than I thought I could go. Then again, I never actually had plenty of room to run and I didn't have a purpose. In about 5 minutes, I've run a mile. Wow, better than most professionals! That's creepy. I realize I'm not that tired. I mean how could I be if I just ran like that? I keep going.

The wind in my face and hair, the feeling of not having to stop for anything, not having to go back to being in a cage, it's like heaven. I knew this would be great for me, I just never thought I'd love it so much! Before I knew it, I had cleared the woods. Wait, what? I cleared the woods? But they're supposed to go for about 10 miles in each direction! Had I found another clearing? No, I see a street up ahead. Whoa. I actually ran 10 miles in about 15 minutes! I'm sacred now. No one can run _that_ fast!

Finally, out into the world! It's been begging me to come and explore it! I can't believe that after all this time, I'm going to actually see a guy other than my dad! I head for the street, I mean, that's where people are. I see figures in the distance. I didn't let the excitement take control. I have way good self-control. I get there in about 10 minutes, _walking _like a normal human.

I can't believe I'm going to meet a real guy! I mean, it's not like I've never seen what a boy looks like. My dad has plenty of photo albums. I've look through them and seen my dad and his friends as kids. I've also seen pictures of my entire family before my parents moved me away from the world. I've lived out of captivity for about 3 years.

Sometimes I have a glimpse of memory and see people. I can't make out their faces anymore, but I could tell it was my family. But I do remember one face a little clearly. I've seen his picture in the album and I've asked my dad who that person was and he says that his name is Yuki. Yeah, my only good memory from that time was of a _boy. _I wonder if my dad knew. If he did, he wouldn't be too happy because he's trying to keep all boys away from me. Also, there's TV. Just because I've been in captivity doesn't mean I'm not a teen. I watch TV all the time!

So, anyway, I'm now walking around. I see a lot of boys. It's so strange. The streets are cluttered with boys, girls, women and men. It's so strange to see so many males at once. It's a little shocking for me, who has only seen pictures and shows with boys. I walk towards a bench that's out on the street. I sit down and see that a lot of boys are staring at me. Huh? Why? Are my clothes really that strange? I've tried to dress casually, but I guess not casually enough. I see some girls are staring at me too. Why? My clothes must be really weird if they're staring.

I'm trying to ignore them, so I'm just going to walk away. I'm starting to walk away. I see that most of the kids are wearing uniforms. I guess school just got out. They're still staring at me. Why? I see this one boy smiling at me. I smile back. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to do, because now he's coming over.

" Hey, do you know that you're beautiful? My friends and I were just talking about how there are no pretty girls anymore and then we saw you. You sure as hell changed our minds," he says to me. What is he talking about? Am I really that pretty? I wouldn't know. I always thought I was pretty, but beautiful?

" Uh…um…thanks, I guess." I have no idea what to say! I just got out into the world that has guys and then one comes up to me telling me that I'm beautiful? I'm so lost here. What am I supposed to say? I said thanks, but he's not leaving. I try to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going? I just want to talk." Why doesn't he leave? I don't want to talk to him. I want to be left alone! I want to find a place for me to live!

" Um…excuse me, but if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone. I have some things to do." He just smiles at me. Um…I think this is what my parents were trying to protect me from! He won't leave me alone. His friends are coming. There are 3 of them. I want to be left alone! Is that too much to ask!?!

" Hey, guys, check this out. She asked politely to be left alone. Not often ya see a girl who's polite _and_ beautiful!" All of his friends smile at me. I'm serious, if they don't leave me alone, I'm gonna have to kick their butts! But right now, I'm too creeped out to do anything, so I shut my eyes really tight.

"Look, that poor girl is getting cornered by those guys!" I hear a girl from not too far away say.

"Let me handle this," I hear a boy respond to her. Someone's going to help me? This outside world really _is_ weird. I hear footsteps coming closer. Please let this person who's helping me be nice. The next second I hear the sounds of the guys who were bothering me getting beat up. I hear their footsteps as though they were running.

I finally open my eyes and see the girl to whom I think the voice belongs to standing next to me.

"Are you okay? Did those guys hurt you?" She asks. She is so nice. See what I mean when I say that there are plenty of kind people in this world.

" Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for your help though. I was kinda scared and I wasn't sure what to do." I'm looking at the guy who had beaten up the boys who were bothering me. He is just standing there, where he had been when he took care of those guys. What strikes me as strange is his orange hair. It is as orange as mine and it doesn't look dyed. My hair is orange naturally, as is, I can tell, his. Then I see something that almost makes my heart stop.

There, standing behind the girl who helped me, there is no mistaking it, is Yuki, the boy from my past. I can't help but stand there staring. I mean, how can I not when he is the only boy, no wait, _person_, I could remember. The girl seems to notice this.

"Oh, That's Yuki Sohma-kun." I knew it. It _is _Yuki, and he's my cousin. I always knew it, and now here is standing my cousin. I didn't think I would run into anyone from my family here.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Tohru Honda. And that," she says pointing to the guy who beat up the guys who had bothered me, " is Kyo Sohma-kun. And who might you be?" That means the guy who helped me is a cousin too. I am too stunned to say anything. No wonder, I just met two of my cousins just by coming to a city near my family's forest.

"Um… miss? Are you okay?" Tohru sincerely looks concerned. I still can't talk. I just nod. She then turned to Yuki, who has come to stand next to her.

" Sohma-kun, I think she's sick or something. She's not talking. Maybe we should take her to Shigure-san's house. She really doesn't seem well." She's really worried. Yuki just nods.

"Yeah, your right, she doesn't look good. Come on, you stupid cat, we need to get back home!" Yuki-kun yells at Kyo-kun.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He says back. " Damn rat," He mutters under his breath. Rat? Cat? What's going on?

Anyway, Tohru starts to lead me away from where I am. I guess she's taking me to Shigure-san's house. Who ever _he_ is. I suddenly realize I've seen pictures of Kyo, too, as a little kid. I'm starting to get excited. Maybe I might see someone else I recognize!

Soon enough, we arrive at a house, which I assume, must belong to Shigure-san. Tohru goes in first, dragging me along, then Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, who call out that they're home. I can't believe that I'm in the outside world, in a house with three other guys. Not something my dad would approve of, but he's not here right now, is he?

Tohru takes me into what seems to be the living room and makes me sit down.

"Let me get you some water. You must be thirsty!" She says so sweetly and then goes to get it. I can't believe I'm in a house other than my own! It's all so strange to me! I need to make sure I'm not dreaming, so I pinch myself. Ow! Not only did that hurt, but now my arm is bleeding a little. But how? I look at my nails and they're not long at all. Tohru comes back with my water. I smile at her and drink it. I still think I'm too stunned to talk, but I need to be nice. After I finish drinking my water, another person comes in. I look up and see a man. Wait…I recognize him from the photo album!

"You're in the photo album!" I say, standing up and pointing at him. Before I had said anything, I don't think he knew I was there. He stares at me. I guess I must have scared him a little. Tohru also looks a bit flustered.

" I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just-I just…." I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment, everything went black.

I can feel myself waking up. I open my eyes and blink them a few times. I can see four fuzzy figures standing over me. My eyes begin to adjust and now I can make out the figures. I see Tohru and Yuki-kun on my left and Kyo-kun and the man on my right. I hear murmuring above me.

" She really is a pretty girl," the man says. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun attack him. I sit up slowly.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Tohru asks.

"Uh…uh huh. I'm feeling better." I feel groggy. I still can't see straight. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun stop beating up the man and come back to see how I am. Whoa, rush of dizziness. I shake my head to try to clear the fuzziness.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tohru asks.

"I'm sure. Thanks for helping me, too. I don't know where I would be without your help," I say with a small smile. She smiles back. "I'm sorry about what happened back there. It's just, well…I recognized that guy from a photo album my dad has. I just kind of, well, you know, freaked out. I'm really sorry." I shake my head, feeling bad.

" No, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry. But why was Shigure in your father's photo album?" Yuki-kun asked.

"Well, it's not just Shigure-san. You and Kyo-kun are also in the photo album," I reply. Shigure-san, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun look at each other. I know what they're all thinking: _Why are we in her father's photo album?_

"Why are our pictures in that photo album?" Kyo-kun asks. I knew someone was going to ask.

" Well, it's a photo album that has pictures of my family." Hey, it's the truth.

"Your _family_ album?" Shigure-san asks.

"Uh huh," I nod.

" Then that means you're a Sohma!" Tohru exclaims.

" Um, yeah. I'm a Sohma…" What's the big deal? Yeah I'm a Sohma, so?

"Are you part of the Zodiac too?" Tohru asks. Zodiac? That's what my parents were saying! My eyes widen. Is what my parents said true? Can I possibly be an animal from the Zodiac?

" Well, I'm under the curse. Is that what you mean?" Seriously, I have no clue! What's going on? Am I really an animal?

"Uh huh. What animal are you?" She asks. I _am _an animal! This is unbelievable!

"I'm not sure…" What animal am I? What animal _should _I be? Tohru looks puzzled.

" How can you not know?"

" Look, I didn't even know of this curse before this morning! I have no idea what animal I am!" Now everyone's staring at me.

" Are you serious?! Haven't you ever transformed?!" Kyo-kun asks.

" Uh…no…never."

" How come?"

" Well, I guess it's because I've never been hugged by anyone other than my parents."

" You've never even bumped into a guy?!?"

" No. I've never really seen a real guy until today."

" WHAT!?! Where the hell have you been?!?"

" In captivity…" I grumble. This is getting strange…really strange.

" Um…what do you mean 'in captivity?' Um…uh…wait. I never got your name!" Tohru says.

" Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry. That's so rude of me! I'm Shizuko Sohma." I forgot to introduce myself?! What's wrong with me?

" Hm…Shizuko. That sounds familiar. Wait! Are you the daughter of Keiji and Amaya Sohma?" Shigure-san asks.

" Huh? Yeah, that's my mom and dad. Why?"

" Because I remember that they had a daughter named Shizuko. They said they were going to try to keep their daughter safe from outside world."

" Really? So she really has never seen a guy before."

" Well, I have, but just family pictures and TV. And I do have memories from before I was put in captivity." Wow, I can't believe I'm learning more about myself just sitting here than I ever have talking to my parents. This is so strange.

" And I know what animal you are!" Shigure-san announces. I can't believe it! I can find out what animal I am without having to hug anyone! This is great!

" So? What animal am I?" I ask, a little excited.

" You are…"

A/N: Dun dun dun!!! What animal could she be? Is there another reason why she was put in captivity? Find out next chapter! And I won't post that until I get 5 reviews! So, click the little "go" button and you're part of the way there!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Because you're reading this, that means that I have gotten 5 reviews for this story! Lucky me! With any luck, I might actually get 30 reviews! I feel so special!

_RECAP_

" _Hm…Shizuko. That sounds familiar. Wait! Are you the daughter of Keiji and Amaya Sohma?" Shigure-san asks._

" _Huh? Yeah, that's my mom and dad. Why?"_

" _Because I remember that they had a daughter named Shizuko. They said they were going to try to keep their daughter safe from outside world."_

" _Really? So she really has never seen a guy before."_

" _Well, I have, but just family pictures and TV. And I do have memories from before I was put in captivity." Wow, I can't believe I'm learning more about myself just sitting here than I ever have talking to my parents. This is so strange. _

" _And I know what animal you are!" Shigure-san announces. I can't believe it! I can find out what animal I am without having to hug anyone! This is great! _

" _So? What animal am I?" I ask, a little excited._

" _You are…"_

* * *

"…The tiger!" Shigure-san says. The tiger, huh? That explains why I could run so fast! I still can't believe this! I know, I must have said that a million times by now, but really!

" That explains why I was in captivity all my life and why my parents wouldn't allow me to leave the house! It was because they never wanted me to know of the curse. But, why? I mean it seems as though all of you have known all of your lives, so why was this fact hidden from me?" I think out loud to myself.

"I'm not sure. Your parents were very overprotective all their lives. They were always against having the children know the truth. Since none of them were actually theirs, they had no say over what happened to them. I guess they had to put all of their ideals into your up-bringing," Shigure-san answers my question, that was actually rhetorical, but getting an answer of some kind isn't bad. I nod in comprehension.

"So, uhm…Shigure-Nii-san…?" I ask, a little uncertainty in my voice.

"What is it, Shizuko-chan?"

"Well, since I can't go back home… Do you think it's alright if I stay here a little while? Only until I can figure out where to go, that is!" I end quickly.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, though I'm not sure where I'd put you…"

"Uhm…Shizuko-san, if you don't mind, you could share my room…" Tohru says shyly.

"Really? I-I don't mind at all! That is, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all!" She says with a smile. I smile back.

"Well, now that that's been settled, I believe there are some matters that need to be taken care of," Shigure-san says. Why is he so cryptic?

"Like what?"

"Well, you did just run away from home. You're parents will be looking for you."

"That's right! But, they'll defiantly find me sooner or later…"

"Maybe you should go to the main house, just to clear things up a little. You could also meet the other Sohmas," Yuki-kun suggests. I nod in agreement. Meeting my family members will be fun! Maybe I'll meet everyone in the photo albums!

"If you go to the Main house, you'll have to meet Akito, you understand," Shigure-san tells me. Akito…Now why does that name sound familiar? Maybe someone from the photo album? Hmm… I look around at Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Tohru. They all look a little edgy… I wonder why.

"Uhm, are you alright? You all seem a little…edgy…" The three of them look up at me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, " Yuki-kun tells me.

"Yeah, you don't understand yet, so you don't have to think about it," Kyo-kun says. I nod slightly. I seem to be nodding a lot.

"Oh yeah, I just thought of something. If we turn into animals when hugged, will it also work with members of the family?" I ask, curious for the answer.

"Well, you see, it's different. We don't know why, but when hugged by someone else with the curse, we don't transform," Shigure-san clears up the fog.

"I see… Well, that's good to know. So, when should I go to the main house?"

"I don't see why not today. The sooner the better! I think I can get Ha'ri to drive."

"Ha…ri?" I rack my brain trying to see if I recognize the name. Nothing comes to mind.

" Oh, that's what Shigure-san calls Hatori-san, the doctor of the family!" Tohru explains cheerfully. Oh! Now I recognize the name! I've heard of him before!

"Thanks, that clears things up! Uh, Shigure-Nii-san? When can we go? Can you call Hatori-san now? I want to be done as soon as possible."

"I could call him, yes. But are you sure you're up to the trip? You did just wake up from fainting!" I blush slightly and look down, embarrassed.

"O-Oh yeah… Forgot about that… Sorry! I was just a little too overwhelmed. Actually, I still am! But, I want to get everything cleared up so that I have time to process it all later." Shigure-Nii-san and the others nod.

"Alright, I'll call up Ha'ri. Be right back!" He leaves the room and the other three turn to me. I sigh slightly. I pull myself up into a proper sitting position, my hands in my lap. Tohru places her hand on top of mine. I turn to her and smile slightly and she returns it with a big, warm one.

" Just so you know, I really am so sorry to cause so much trouble! I had no idea that leaving my house would put such a burden on other people."

"Quit complaining! You should be _happy _that we were the one that found you! Otherwise, who knows what coulda happened!" Kyo-kun says angrily. I shrink back.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything! I just don't want to get in the way of anything!"

"Stop making her apologize, you stupid cat. She's starting to sound like Ritsu." Yuki-kun says angrily at Kyo-kun.

"Hey! It's not my fault she feels guilty! She's probably done something pretty bad to make her react like that!"

"Don't imply such stupid things. She did just arrive in the real world. She had no time to do anything stupid, unlike you."

"Grrrr! Shut up! You wanna fight!"

"You want to humiliate yourself in front of her before she even really knows you? Go ahead, I don't care."

" That's it! Bring it on, Rat Boy!" Suddenly, the verbal fight evolves into a physical one.

"Uh-uhm, Tohru? Shou-shouldn't we stop them? They seem like they'll really hurt each other."

"Uh, well…It's usually like this," She replies with an apologetic smile. We sit and watch the fight. Kyo-kun's throwing punches and kicks but Yuki-kun masterfully dodges and blocks all of them. Yuki-kun roundhouses Kyo-kun in the stomach and he goes flying out of the paper door.

"Ahh! Ky-Kyo-kun! Tohru, will he be alright!" I ask, panicked.

"Uhm, I think so…" We look at Kyo-kun who pushes himself up. Whew, at least he's not badly hurt. Then I look at Yuki-kun. He doesn't seem as though he'd be so strong, but that was amazing.

"Oh no! Yuki! Why are you breaking my house again?" Shigure-san asks, coming into the room, tears running down his cheeks.

" He was being rude to our guest. He wouldn't apologize, so it led to this," he explains quickly.

" Shigure-Nii-san? What did Hatori-san say?" I ask, expectantly.

"Well, he won't be able to come for a while, so we still have time."

"Okay. So…now what?" My stomach rumbles and I blush embarrassed.

" Well, I guess you're hungry. What do you want to eat?" Tohru asks me politely.

"Uhm…I'm not sure. Why don't we go see what you have?" She nods and helps me stand up. "I guess I'll help make lunch. We'll call you when we're ready, okay?" The guys all give a different affirmative. We go down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Let's see… Oh! You have leeks! I love leeks!" I say, smiling.

"I could make that, but you see…Kyo-kun hates leeks."

"Oh…okay… Maybe we could make something else for him?"

"I guess so…"

"Oh, Tohru, I'll make Kyo-kun's lunch. I'm not that good at making large amounts of food. But, I can make something for Kyo-kun. What does he like?"

"Oh, uhm…Anything except leeks, spring onions and miso when it's not soup. "

"Okay, let's see…" I go into the freezer and take out some salmon. "Does he like salmon, Tohru?"

"Oh, yes, he does!" She says with an affirmative nod and goes back to preparing the leeks. I smile. I'm good at making fish.

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" We call as we finish up everything. We go to set the table and place the food out.

"Tohru, do you think I did this right?" I ask, pointing to the salmon.

"I think so. I'm sure it's great! Uhm…you can put it…here. That's Kyo-kun's seat." I put his plate down and we start putting out rice bowls and cups as the three guys come down.

"This smells great, Honda-san."

"Thanks, Sohma-kun, but Shizuko-san helped."

"Well, thank you, Shizuko-chan,"

"Glad to help!" Kyo doesn't look so happy when he sees the leeks.

"I HATE LEEKS!" I wince at his loud voice.

"Uhm…K-Kyo-kun…"

"WHAT!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to tell you you're not having leeks! I made salmon for you…" His expression softens and he looks guilty.

"Sorry for yelling at you… And Thanks for the salmon." We all sit down, Yuki-kun glaring at Kyo-kun for yelling at me.

"Itadakimasu!" We start eating. Tohru and I serve the rice and leeks. Kyo-kun eats his salmon quietly, still slightly mad at himself. Yuki-kun and Shigure-san are eating happily.

"This is really quite good, Shizuko-chan. You're a pretty good cook." I blush the slightest bit.

"Thanks. I didn't do much though…"

"That might be true, but Yuki's right. You are good at making food. Don't you agree, Kyo?" I turn to Kyo-kun. I hope I made the salmon right.

"Yeah, I guess." That's all he comments. I hope that means that the salmon's alright. We continue eating in comfortable silence and I contemplate my new discoveries. Maybe I'll learn more at the main house. I hope so!

* * *

A/N: hey guys! How's that for chapter two? I know I've only got two reviews, but I promised to work on my stories before my b-day on Wednesday (Oct. 5) Anyway, don't worry. Just because Shizuko's the tiger doesn't mean I get rid of Kisa-chan. That'd just be cruel! Also, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I dedicate this chapter to you guys: DsDarkRose and kaous! You guys are the only ones to review, so I thank you! Oh, and if you review, it'll be your birthday presents for me, so please click the little button on the bottom! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and a half. I've just been...Kinda busy. I'm in Highschool and exams are right around the corner. Please understand! I've finally got some down time, so this is what results, more chapters! I've been struck by boredom, and I have an idea, so yeah, it works. Also, a little shameless advertisement: Read my friends stories if you're into Shounen-Ai! He's pretty good! He's pockyfrikkencrazy4bois, so yes... What was I going to say? Don't remember...Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_RECAP_

"_Sorry for yelling at you… And Thanks for the salmon." We all sit down, Yuki-kun glaring at Kyo-kun for yelling at me._

"_Itadakimasu!" We start eating. Tohru and I serve the rice and leeks. Kyo-kun eats his salmon quietly, still slightly mad at himself. Yuki-kun and Shigure-san are eating happily._

"_This is really quite good, Shizuko-chan. You're a pretty good cook." I blush the slightest bit. _

"_Thanks. I didn't do much though…"_

"_That might be true, but Yuki's right. You are good at making food. Don't you agree, Kyo?" I turn to Kyo-kun. I hope I made the salmon right._

"_Yeah, I guess." That's all he comments. I hope that means that the salmon's alright. We continue eating in comfortable silence and I contemplate my new discoveries. Maybe I'll learn more at the main house. I hope so!_

* * *

"So, Shizuko-san, while we're waiting for Hatori-san to come pick you up, why don't you tell us a little about you're life at home?" Tohru asks me with a smile. I look down at my hands, which are folded neatly on my lap. 

"Anou..."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Shizuko-chan," Yuki-kun tells me.

"No! That's not it! I don't mind, really!" I tell them, waving my hands in front of me, laughing a little. "Well, while I was living at home, I had a personal tutor, whose name was Ms. Matsu. She was kinda strict, but I was able to keep up with the curriculum, so I didn't have much problem with her. Also, after my lunch break, I would have karate practice. I think I got pretty good at it by now!" I say with a smile.

"So, you take martial arts, too, huh?" Kyo-kun asks me, his voice trying to mask any curiosity, seeing as curiosity killed the cat.

"Uh-huh! I believe I'm a black belt. Well, uhm, what else? Well, the grounds I lived on were really big, about two acres. "

"W-wow! That's so...big..." Tohru says in awe

"Heh heh, I guess so. Well, that's pretty much it...Oh! That's right! The photo albums! In my father's study was a wall of photo albums of our family. That's how I was able to recognize the three of you. I used to ask my father about the people in the pictures, and that's how I learned about everyone. They were the generation before of us. I think they may have been cursed, but I can't be sure, since they wouldn't talk about it. "

"I see, that's fascinating. Who knew?" Shigure-Nii-san says. I nod slowly and look around at everyone, wanting to see what they all think.

"You're parents might have been part of the previous Zodiac?" Yuki-kun asks.

"Well, maybe. I'm not all too sure, though. I can't say anything definite."

"I understand. The only way to know for certain is to ask someone from that generation." I nod. Suddenly the doorbell rings, which startles me slightly.

"Ah! That must be Ha'ri!" Shigure-Nii-San says, smiling as he goes to answer the door.

"Hello, Ha'ri! Come in and have some tea!" We hear Shigure-Nii-san saying from the entry way.

"Shouldn't we get going?"I hear a masculine voice say, supposedly Hatori-san's.

"Yes, yes. I guess you're right. I'll go get her." Shigure come back into the living room where we all were. "Shizuko-chan, it's time for you to leave!"

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing all of you later! I'm going now," I tell all of them as I stand.

"Take care," Yuki-kun says with a smile.

"Come back safe!" Tohru says happily.

"Yeah, be careful," Kyo-kun says in a gruff manner, not looking at me.

"I will! See you!" I walk out to the entry way where I see a man standing there, waiting. I bow.

"So you're Shizuko. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hatori Sohma."

"H-hai! Nice to meet you too."

"Let's get going now." I nod and follow him outside to the car.

* * *

We pull up in front of a huge elaborate gate. I see a little nameplate on the outside. It says "Sohma"on it. I guess we're at the main house, now. I get out of the car and Hatori-san follows soon after. He leads me inside. I gasp in awe. It's absolutely huge inside! I see a pond, and rows of houses. They seem to go on forever. 

We walk down the path and soon enough I see a overwhelmingly big mansion in view. I guess that's the _main_ main house. We approach it and soon enough we're in front of it.

"Shizuko, you can go sit in the seat. I need to make sure Akito is ready to see you." I nod and sit, still pretty much overwhelmed. I hear the sound of talking and rushing around coming from behind the doors along the corridor I'm sitting in. After another few moments, Hatori comes back.

"Akito will see you, now. He's not doing too well, so make sure he doesn't get overexcited, alright?"

"Yes sir!" I say and turn towards the door. I feel something...hostile coming from beyond that door. Hatori looks at me and I blush slightly before opening the door and entering.

The place I enter is absolutely beautiful. It's a room where all the screen doors are open and the cherry blossoms are floating in from the outside and covers the beautiful wooden floor. In one of the doorways, I see a boy, not too much older than me, sitting with a bird perched on his finger. I slowly approach him before sitting in the proper seiza style. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and smiles slightly.

"So, you must be Shizuko, the one whose parents locked her away for thirteen years."

"Y-yes." I bow. "You must be Akito-san. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is mine. I've finally be able to meet you. No one in this family has seen you in thirteen years outside of your parents. How do you like the outside so far?"

"Oh, well, it's definitely been interesting. The first people I met as soon as I was in the city were Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Tohru."

"Ah, yes. Tohru..." He seems to say her name almost hostilely. "Besides that?"

"Well, I've met some of my cousins who my parents have talked about, including you, Akito-san."

"Don't be so formal. We're family. Just call me Akito."

"A-are you sure, Akito-sa- I mean, Akito?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly sure. Now that you are outside of you original home, though, you understand that things will not be easy for you. It's in my understanding that you've never transformed before."

"Yes, that is true. I've never been hugged by a member of the opposite gender other than my Father."

"Ah yes, your parents. Did you know they were both previously of the Zodiac members?"

"R-really? I didn't know that..."

"Well, they were. There is something else you should know. Shizuko-chan, you are not the only tiger in the Zodiac in this generation."

"Really? I didn't know more than one person could be the same Zodiac animal."

"Normally, no. But this is a very special case. You are not an orange tiger, even though your hair is orange, and I believe your parents had a hand in that. You are a Snow Tiger, meaning you are a white tiger. Your hair is really white, however, for their own sake, I suppose, your parents have been dying your hair orange since you were little, so you would not be an outcast among the Zodiac, although now everyone knows, since Kisa-chan, the other tiger, has naturally orange-brown hair." I have really no idea what to say to that. Not only am I cursed, but I've been cursed differently than anyone else before me.

"I... I... Are you... I mean..." I stutter, unable to form intelligible words.

"It's alright, I understand that this may come as a shock to you. However, we have other things to discuss, such as living arrangements."

"Y-yes...You're right."

"So what are your accommodations for the moment?"

"Oh, I'm staying at Shigure-Nii-san's house, but only until I can find something more permenant."

"Well, there is no rush. Besides, I believe it may be better for you to stay with them, at least for a little while longer, since they are the ones you have the most connection with. If all works out, that may be your permanent home."

"R-Really? Thank you so much, Akito-sa...Akito. But...What about my parents?"

"I'll talk them into letting you stay. And you can go to Yuki's school, which happens to be co-ed."

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I have to restrain myself from hugging him, so I smile brightly, and he smiles back. He actually reminds me of Yuki, his appearance and his kindness.

" Don't worry about it. It will be my pleasure. Anything to help a family member," he says with a sincere smile.

* * *

" How did it go with Akito?" Hatori asks me as soon as I leave Akito's room. 

"They went well. I found a few things out, like my parents were part of the Zodiac and that I'm actually the Snow Tiger. Also, I'm allowed to live with Shigure-Nii-san and the others and I'll be going to Yuki's school."

"I see, well, I'm glad that was it. Akito didn't get overexcited, did he?"

"No, he didn't. Our talk was pretty quiet."

"Good. I'll be taking you back to Shigure's house now."

"O-okay..."

* * *

"Shigure-Nii-san! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Tohru! I'm home!" I announce as I walk into my new home. I walk into the living room, where Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Tohru are, watching an anime called Mogeta. 

"Oh! How did it go?" Tohru asks, seemingly worried.

"He didn't...do anything to you...did he?" Yuki-kun asks, his voice filled with concern.

"He better not have..." Kyo-kun says defensively, worry and concern in both his eyes and his voice.

"No, no. I'm fine. We just talked. I found some things out, and my arrangements for living have been set."

"Oh, that's good. What did you find out?"

"Well, first off, my parents were actually once members of the Zodiac, though I'm not sure which."

"I see. Well, at least you know that the Zodiac curse was passed down directly from both of your parents, which explains why you never transformed around your father," Yuki-kun says and I nod.

"What else did you find out?" Kyo-kun asks.

"W-well...It's true that I'm _a_ tiger from the Zodiac. Just...not the one that was expected, seeing as there was another year of the tiger born."

"That's right! Kisa-san! But, then, how does that work out for you, Shizuko-san?" Tohru says, curious as I was. At this point Shigure-Nii-san joins us, but doesn't interrupt and listens.

"Well...I am actually the Snow Tiger."

"Really? That's unexpected. I didn't know that could happen," Shigure-Nii-san responds.

"Neither did I," Yuki says. " That's definitely strange."

"Then how come your hair's orange?" Kyo-kun asks the obvious question...once more.

"Well, Akito told me that my parents had been dying my hair orange since I was little. My hair is actually supposed to be white."

"Wow! That's amazing! Not that you had your hair dyed, but that you are a second tiger with white hair!" Tohru says excitedly.

I smile at her and the rest of them. I still haven't told them the other news, about where I'm living and going to school! Although I won't mention the hate I thought I heard in his voice when he spoke about Tohru.

"Guys, that's not all! Akito said that I'll be living here, and if all goes well, it can be my permanent home!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Tohru says as happily as I feel.

"As long as you don't add to the destruction of my house, I don't mind!" Shigure-Nii-san says.

"Well, I'm glad that we'll be able to spend more time together, Shizuko-chan," Yuki-kun states, smiling at me. I smile back.

"I am too! Tohru, I hope you don't mind that I'll have to share your room with you..."

"Of course not! I don't mind at all! That means that there will be another girl in the house!" We smile happily and laugh a little.

"So, where are you stuck going to school?" Kyo-kun asks in a way I know he's not trying to sound rude.

"W-well, Akito said Yuki-kun's school."

"That's where Honda-san and Kyo go to school as well, Shizuko-chan."

"Really? That means we'll all go to school together! That's wonderful! I'm so glad!" So many good things have been happening recently. I can't wait to see what will happen now that I'm out into the real world!

* * *

A/N: So, what did you all think? Did I do well? I hope so! I kind of need ideas now, if any of you have any for me. I will dedicate chapters to those who do. Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to Lee Totema for reviewing with the idea for Shizuko to be a white tiger. I really like the way that worked out! Please review, my readers. I need to know if this is even worth doing anymore, if anyone really cares. If not, then I may just stop updating all together. The more motivation and ideas I get, the faster the updates will be, so please, my lovely, lovely readers, review and I will...give you ...S'MORES! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all! I've only gotten, what, one review? But I wanted to continue this story because I just watched my Fruits Basket DVDs, so I feel uber-inspired, even though I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this chapter yet. I just read over my last chapter and saw, like, 5 mistakes, either missing words or missing suffixes. I'll probably upload the previous chapter with the revisions soon. Also, I want to apologize to Lee Totema for not writing your name in the previous chapter, which will also be fixed with the revisions. So, because not only did you give me the idea for a snow tiger, but you reviewed and also as an apology, you get THREE S'MORES AND A PLUSHIE! Of Momiji, cuz everyone loves Momiji. Even Kyo, though he'll never admit it... Well, on with the chapter!

_RECAP_

_"Well, I'm glad that we'll be able to spend more time together, Shizuko-chan," Yuki-kun states, smiling at me. I smile back._

"_I am too! Tohru, I hope you don't mind that I'll have to share your room with you..."_

"_Of course not! I don't mind at all! That means that there will be another girl in the house!" We smile happily and laugh a little._

"_So, where are you stuck going to school?" Kyo-kun asks in a way I know he's not trying to sound rude._

"_W-well, Akito said Yuki-kun's school."_

"_That's where Honda-san and Kyo go to school as well, Shizuko-chan."_

"_Really? That means we'll all go to school together! That's wonderful! I'm so glad!" So many good things have been happening recently. I can't wait to see what will happen now that I'm out into the real world!

* * *

_

"Shizuko-san, why don't we take your bag upstairs so you can unpack?"

"Okay, Tohru! Thanks!" I smile at her and she smiles back. I grab my book bag and head up the stairs, Tohru in the lead. She takes me to the room I was in when I first woke up. I drop my bag on the floor and plop down next to it. Tohru sits next to me.

"Let's see. What do we have in here. Okay, first off, my tent... Ewww..."

"What's wrong, Shizuko-san?"

"I had leftovers in there... they're all squished now..."

"Oh. Let's throw that out." She picks it up and disappears for a second. When she comes back, my leftovers are gone and she sits next to me again. I open my bag and start taking things out.

"Hair brush, wallet, makeup bag, my favorite purse. Uhm...that's it...oh, and some of my clothes." I take out my favorite dress, which is black, goes down to my knees and shimmers. I used to use it for parties, which were never bigger than me, my parents and a few maids. I take out three shirts, a pair of black pants, a pair of jeans and a skirt.

"That's all I brought."

"That's okay! I'm sure we can get you anything else you might need."

"I think the only thing I need is a school uniform."

"Hmmm... hold on." Tohru comes back a few minutes later, after going through her drawers. "Here! This is one of my extra uniforms!"

"Oh, wow! Thanks so much!"

"Go on, try it on! We need to see if it fits you!" I nod and smile. I go into the second-floor bathroom and quickly change. I look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I actually look pretty good. And it fits perfectly! I go out into the hall, towards Tohru's room.

"Oh! Shizuko-chan!" I turn to the voice and see Yuki-kun.

"Oh, hi Yuki-kun!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying on one of Tohru's extra uniforms to see if it fits. And it does! What do you think?"

"It looks cute on you," he says with a smile.

"H-huh? Y-you think so?" I blush and look down at the ground. "But...it's just a uniform."

"The blue contrasts well with your hair color and makes your eyes look brighter green."

"A-anou...thank you, Yuki-kun. I-I should be getting back to Tohru."

"Sorry to keep you, then. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"O-okay..." I watch him walk down the hall and enter a room before going back into the room Tohru and I share.

"There you are, Shizuko-san! I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Oh, I was in the hall talking to Yuki-kun."

"Oh! Alright then! So, how does it fit?"

"Perfectly! I really appreciate you lending it to me!"

"Oh, it's not a problem at all! Don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure?"I ask.

"Uh-huh! Well, you must be tired! You've done a lot today!"I yawn, almost as though in agreement with her. I giggle.

"I guess you're right! I am kind of tired. I'm sorry to ask, it seems like I'd be asking for too much, but could I borrow a pajama? That seems to be the only thing I forgot to bring with me..."

"Oh! Of course! It's no problem. It's not asking too much at all!" Tohru goes back into her drawer and pulls out a light orange pajama set. I smile at her.

"It matches my hair!"

"Oh! I guess it does! Oh! That reminds me. I've been thinking...If your hair color has been dyed that way, what will happen if you stop dying it? Will your hair turn white?" I look at her as I hold the pajamas to my chest. That actually hadn't occurred to me at all!

"That's a good question. I guess so... Do you think I should keep dying it or let the color wear off?"

"Uhm...I'm not sure... You can do anything you want with it though, it's your hair!"

"I guess that's true, but still, I'm not sure what to do exactly..."

"Well, why don't you get the others' opinion tomorrow?"

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to go change into these. I'll be right back!"

"Take your time!"

* * *

Just as I finish buttoning the pajama top, there's a knock on the door. "J-just a second!" I open the door to see Kyo standing there. "Oh! Kyo-kun! Hi!" 

"Oh, hi. Are you done in there?"

"Y-yeah. I was just changing into these pajamas."

"Well, they look pretty good on you. Goes with your hair color."

"Heh heh, Tohru said the same thing! Well, I get out of here, now. I'll see you in the morning, 'kay, Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." I smile as I walk past him back into the room I share with Tohru. When I go in, she's already changed into pink pajamas.

"Oh! All ready for bed I see, eh, Shizuko-san?"

"Hai! Well, what are the bed arrangements?"

"There's more than enough room for both of us, so you can sleep over here!"

"R-really? But...I think I'd feel awkward. We still just met today. I'd feel like I've been asking for too much."

"N-no really! It's no big deal! Please, sleep here!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Th-thank you. I still feel awkward around people..."

"Well, I hope that we become friends and I'll help you stop feeling so awkward!"

"O-okay. W-well...I'm starting school tomorrow with you guys, so I'll be going to sleep now!"

"Alright! I'm going to sleep now too. But, I'm going to get up a little early, so I can make breakfast!"

"Anou...I see...well, if I wake up, I'll help you!"

"Th-that's not necessary!"

"No! I insist! Besides, it's only if I'm awake, so I'll want something to do. If not, then can you please wake me up?"

"Sure! No problem. Well, Good Night Shizuko-san!"

"Good Night Tohru!" We both huddle under the covers before falling asleep.

* * *

"Shizuko-chan...Shizuko-chan...Shizuko-chan...Shizuko chan!" I open my eyes to see Yuki-kun standing over me. I blink twice before remembering that I wasn't at home anymore. 

"O-oh! Yuki-kun! Ohayo gosaimasu!"

"Ohayo, Shizuko-chan You have to get up now. Honda-san finished with breakfast, so as soon as you're dressed, come downstairs to eat."

"Okay. Thank you Yuki-kun. See you soon."

"You're welcome." He smiled at me in such a way that made me blush and then he went out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sit up in bed and blink...That's right...school. YAY! I FINALLY GET TO GO TO PUBLIC CO-ED SCHOOL! I smile widely before jumping out of bed. I pick up the uniform that Tohru's lending me and get changed. I grab my makeup bag and go into the bathroom. Promptly after brushing and washing, I apply a light lip gloss and eye shadow. It's subtle but pretty. I take my brush and brush out my hair, which tangled slightly during the night. As a finishing touch, I add two blue barrets in hy hair and walk downstairs. I reach the dining room where everyone is eating.

"Ohayo gosaimasu!" I say with a bright smile. They all look towards me.

"Ohayo gosaimasu! How did you sleep, Shizuko-san?"

"Very well, thanks." I sit down between Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, who were, surprisingly enough, not fighting beforehand.

"'Morning." Kyo-kun says with a mouthful of fish and rice. I giggle slightly as I see a grain of rice somehow stuck on his nose. He swallows quickly. "What's so funny!"

"Ha ha, Gomen! You just have rice on your nose!"He wipes it off angrily.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're already fitting in, Shizuko-chan," Shigure-Nii-san tells me. I nod happily.

" Me too! Ah! Thanks, Tohru!" I say as she places my food in front of me. I start eating. "Tohru, I must tell you this. Compared to the gourmet cooking I had everyday at my house, your cooking is ten times better!"

"H-huh? N-no. It's not that good. I'm sure your exaggerating!"

"Okay, maybe a little, but your food is better than the gourmet food! And I know why!"

"You do? I still don't see how my food could possibly be better!"

"Your food is made with love for the people who'll be eating it."

"W-well, I g-guess so..." I smile as I finish the last bit of my rice.

"Honda-san, we should be leaving soon, or we'll be late."

"Oh! You're right!" I help Tohru clear the dishes while the boys gather their things.

"Bye, Shigure-Nii-san!"

"Have a good first day at school!" I smile at him before we leave the house.

"So, where is the school?"

"Not too far. We'll be there soon enough."

"Cool! Anything I should know about the school, y'know, any details?"

"Well, Momiji-san and Hatsuharu-san go there! They're also part of the zodiac!"

"Really? Which animals?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh! And Yuki-kun is the student council president!"

"Really? Congratulations, Yuki-kun!"

"Thanks...Well, we're here. Since I'm the Student Council President, I'll make sure that everything's set up for you, alright?"

"Really? Thanks so much!"

"Shizuko-san, you have no slippers, or even a shoe locker, yet!"

"Oh, uhm...well, I guess I'll walk around in my socks and hold my shoes in my hand."

"That might work..."

"Follow me, Shizuko-chan."

"H-hai! I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye!" Tohru and Kyo-kun go in one direction and Yuki-kun goes in the opposite. I follow him into the principle's office.

* * *

"Shizuko-san! Over here!" I walk over to Tohru and two other girls. I smile at them. 

"Shizuko-san, I'd like you to meet my friends! This is Hanajima Saki-san and this is Uotani Arisa-san! Uo-chan, Hana-chan, I'd like you to meet the newest addition at the Sohma household, Sohma Shizuko!"

"Yo,'sup?"

"Hello."

"Uhm, Hi! So you two are Tohru's friends?"

"Yes, we've been her friends since middle school."

"So, you're the fifth Sohma to enter this school. Let me guess, that's your natural hair color."

"Actually it's dyed. My hair's actually white."

"Really? How'd you manage that?"

"I'm the snow tiger!"

"Huh?"

"Uh-uhm...It's..a...game! Yeah! The Sohma's play it! They give each other the name of an animal, usually part of the chinese Zodiac!"

"Oh! I see. That's why Orangey calls Prince Charming a rat and why the Prince calls him cat."

"Y-yeah!"

"Makes sense to me. Does it make sense to you, Hana?"

"..."

"Hana-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just surprised by your vibes, Sohma Shizuko."

"Vibes?"

"Oh, yeah. Hana here can sense vibes that come from people." Uotani-san explains.

"You have the same inhuman waves, but your heart is not overrun by dark hatred like the other Sohmas." I'm kinda confused, but I can live with that. I sit on the desk next to them.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not so much bad as strange."

"Oh, okay then! Tohru, I'm going to go look for Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun, okay?"

"A-alright! Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, that's okay. I want to surprise them!" I smile and walk out of the classroom and towards the first year corridor. I see a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes talking with an older looking guy with black and white hair. I'm guessing that's them. But just to make sure...

"Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-kun!" The two of them look in my direction. I smile. Guess I was right. I walk over to them and they look confused. If I remember correctly, I can hug them without any transforming happeneing!

"Hello! I've never seen you around here before! I'm Sohma Momiji! But I guess you know that since you called my name!"

"Yeah, how did you know what our names are?"

"Well..." I randomly hug Momiji-kun, who, at first, stiffens, but then relaxes slightly

"Hey! You hugged me! But...how?"

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Sohma Shizuko! I just transferred to this school. I'm also part of the Zodiac!"

"Nice to meet you! What animal are you?"

"Well, I'm kind of a special case... I'm not like any other Zodiac member from generations before me."

"I could kind of tell, since all of the Zodiac are already here for this generation," Hatsuharu-kun says.

"I'm the snow tiger. I'm not sure how that happened, since I was born before Kisa-chan."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. How come we never met you before now?"

"Yeah! We should have at least seen you at the banquets!"

"Well, I was actually in a type of captivity in my own house for thirteen years and just recently I-"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The warning bell goes off. That scared me!

"Well, I'll be seeing you later! I'm in Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Tohru's class!" With that, I run off in the direction I came. Wow, that was productive!

"Ow!" I suddenly bump into somebody and a puff of smoke surrounds me. I look up and see a guy sitting on the ground, but I can barely see him through the smoke. It starts to clear and the boy looks right at me.

* * *

A/N: So, what'd you guys think of that? Cliffy enough for you? I have Lee Totema to thank for the idea. I also used all of the ones you gave me! You are a very awesome person! If the s'mores and the plushie weren't enough, I will give you another plushie! Of Kisa! You gotta love Kisa! Well, this is my second longest chapter, after the first one! Anyway, while writing this, I realized I could never consider Tohru a guys name anymore...It's too connected to Tohru Honda! Anyway, if you want to know what happens next, I will need reviews. Other than from Lee Totema Because I know she will anyway! I LOVE YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER! S'mores for new reviewers! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, I haven't gotten too many new reviews...or reviewers for that matter...Oh well...But I wanted to update...because my friend drew her Fruits Basket character as well as Tohru and Hana-chan and they came out awesome! Also, I re-read volume 10 and am thinking about submitting some art to Tokyopop...I will have the same Pen-name, so you'll know it's me! Anyway, I got my friend to read my story and she really liked it and it made me feel more motivated, so that's what this chapter is for. As always, I will thank Lee Totema for her review and give her a s'more...And to BlackDragonofdarknessflames...here's a s'more for you! It's thanks for reviewing every chapter! And to my friend Yuri! You get s'mores as well! Okay, enough babble, I'm sure you want to know what happens next...So without further ado, here's chapter 5 of Shizuko!

_RECAP_

"_Let me introduce myself, I'm Sohma Shizuko! I just transferred to this school. I'm also part of the Zodiac!"_

"_Nice to meet you! What animal are you?"_

"_Well, I'm kind of a special case... I'm not like any other Zodiac member from generations before me."_

"_I could kind of tell, since all of the Zodiac are already here for this generation," Hatsuharu-kun says._

"_I'm the snow tiger. I'm not sure how that happened, since I was born before Kisa-chan."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you. How come we never met you before now?"_

"_Yeah! We should have at least seen you at the banquets!"_

"_Well, I was actually in a type of captivity in my own house for thirteen years and just recently I-"_

"_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The warning bell goes off. That scared me!_

"_Well, I'll be seeing you later! I'm in Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Tohru's class!" With that, I run off in the direction I came. Wow, that was productive!_

"_Ow!" I suddenly bump into somebody and a puff of smoke surrounds me. I look up and see a guy sitting on the ground, but I can barely see him through the smoke. It starts to clear and the boy looks right at me.

* * *

_

"What? What's a tiger doing here...? A white one...?" I stare at the boy and it takes me a few seconds to register...I just transformed! And someone saw me!...Wait...I know this boy...He's the one who tried to hit on me yesterday! "Hey...wait a second...Why is there a girl's uniform just lying here...Is there a naked girl around somewhere?"

At that, he stands up and walks away, seemingly looking for the naked girl. Someone please tell me not all boys are so stupid...or perverted! I scan the area...Good no one else is around. I grab the clothes in my mouth and go towards the nearest girl's bathroom. One inside, I hide in one of the stalls. How do I turn back to my human form? I look down at my...paws...they're small and furry and white...with a black stripe on each...So...this is how I look when I've transformed...Huh...? I feel strange...With another puff of smoke I'm much higher off the ground and standing...naked...I blush and quickly put my clothes back on. I didn't know transforming meant transforming back naked! Although I wasn't wearing clothes as a tiger... I walk out of the girl's bathroom...and...Uh-oh! I think I'm lost!

"Shizuko-chan! There you are! I was worried when you never showed up in class. You're fifteen minutes late for our first class," Yuki-kun tells me as he walks over to me.

"B-but...what about you? Aren't you late now?"

"Heh, don't worry about me. I was given permission to go look for you after I explained the circumstances. But, where did you go? Honda-san told me you went to find Momiji and Haru, but it shouldn't have taken you so long," he says, a worry look on his face. I hang my head and blush out of embarrassment, both because of the look he was giving me and because I had been so careless. "Well? I hope nothing bad happened."

"Well... It's like this...Once the bell rang, I separated from Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-kun and I...well...bumped into a guy..."

"What? You transformed in school? In front of someone!" Yuki-kun yelled at me. I covered my head with my hands, as though that's protect me from his harsh words.

"I-I'm sorry!" I say in a small and high-pitched voice. He looks at me and softens. He holds my shoulders and I blush, but my face is still hidden, so hopefully he doesn't see.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you, Shizuko-chan. I didn't mean to get so upset. I understand that this is your first time to transform. But you must tell me exactly what happened, alright? I need to know what steps need to be taken." I nod slightly.

"W-well...I just...bumped into him. But he was pretty stupid. I don't think he saw me before hand... When he saw me transformed, he was still clueless...But when he saw my clothes..." At that I blush slightly. "Well, he thought there was a naked girl walking around somewhere. Yuki-kun, please tell me not all boys are like that...stupid and perverted..."

Yuki-kun was laughing at what I'd just told him. "No, I promise not all boys are like that... However there are those that are, as you have seen first hand." Yuki-kun was still laughing.

"Uhm... Yuki-kun?"

"Y-yes?" He said, still laughing slightly. I guess it is pretty funny, considering everything.

"Do you need to know who it was who saw me in my transformed state?"

"Yes, that is very important. Do you know their name? If not, you can just point them out to me later," he said, back to being serious. I nod slowly as he leads me back to the classroom. And then I see him. The boy who saw me transform today...

"Y-Yuki-kun..."

"Hmm? What is it Shizuko-chan?"

"That's him..." I say, pointing down the side corridor. Yuki-kun turns to look as well. I think he recognizes him the same way I did.

"Isn't that the one who..."

"Hit on my yesterday? Yes. That was him..."

Yuki-kun's eyes turn cold. I've never seen anyone get like that before. He walks up to the guy. Uh-oh...I hope nothing bad comes out of this.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to you." The boy looks at Yuki-kun and stares at him.

"Well, hello Mr. Student Body President. What can I do you for?"

"It's a matter dealing with my cousin."

"You're cousin...? You mean that guy who picks fights with everyone?"

"No."

"The blond boy-girl thing?"

"No." Yuki-kun said through gritted teeth. Oh no...this might get bad...

"Then the one with mood-swings?"

"No."

"There's another cousin?" He says, surprised and stands straight. When he does that, he can see beyond Yuki-kun's shoulder and sees me. "Well, if it isn't the pretty little polite girl who got her pretty little ass saved by the one who picks fights with everyone. What're you doing here?"

"For your information, I go here now. And I'm the cousin Yuki-kun was talking about."

"Oh, so you're the one...Of course you're a Sohma, that's the only explanation for why you can be so pretty."

"Eh-hem, I believe we were the ones talking here." Yuki-kun is getting angrier. I don't think he's used to being ignored like that.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get back to you in a second..." He walks past Yuki-kun and closer to me. "So, what's your name?"

"Like I'd ever tell that to pervert scum like you," I spit out at him.

"Ooh, spirited. I like that." He leans closer to me and he backs me into a wall. I look sideways and Yuki-kun is coming to my rescue .

"You can go to hell!" I yell at him. He winces slightly, but the smirk never leaves his face.

"Get away from her." He turns to look at Yuki-kun.

"What if I don't want to? What are you gonna do, huh?" I really don't like where this is going. I know that violence is not tolerated at school, so if Yuki-kun does anything, he could be in trouble...I don't want that! So instead I do the first thing that pops into my head. While he's distracted, I push him away from me and hide behind Yuki-kun.

"Che, of course, hiding behind your 'powerful' cousin! All girls are the same. They're weak without a guy to protect them."

"Why you...I'll have you know I refrained from getting serious! I don't wanna get expelled on my first day for sending someone to the hospital!" I yell at him from over Yuki-kun's shoulder. "And...I did it to protect you from getting in trouble.." I say much more quietly into Yuki-kun's ear so only he could hear.

He turns his head to look at me with a stare of disbelief. Well, I had to stop him from doing anything rash. I look at the clock that is protruding from the wall...Oh my god!

"Yuki-kun! Look at the time! First period is almost over!" I say in disbelief. How did fifteen minutes late lead to forty minutes late! Yuki-kun looks at the clock in disbelief as well.

"We'll finish this discussion later..." he tells the guy before grabbing my hand and leading me away. He's leading me down a corridor I know doesn't lead to our first period class.

"Yuki-kun? Where are we going?" I ask as we exit the western building and walk outside under the walkway.

"To our second period class, considering first period is nearly over. Then we can talk." I nod, though I know he can't see me, being that he's looking straight ahead.

We walk through the hallways, completely uninterrupted, since no one was out of class yet and no one could possible be running this late except us...oh and that guy I guess. We stop in front of a classroom door and Yuki-kun sits down opposite it, under the window. He motions for me to join him and I do. For a while we're both silent.

"Shizuko-chan?"

"Mm? What is it, Yuki-kun?"

"Well, I was thinking about what just happened...and I was wondering...What did you mean by 'I did it to protect you from getting into trouble'?" I blush at his comment. Why did I have to say something as corny as that!

"W-well...I was thinking that if I hadn't done that, you might've hit him and then you'd get in trouble since there's not fighting in school..."

"You were worried about that? I was more worried about what he would've done to you if you hadn't done that. And I wasn't sure if I could've protected you." I hug my knees to me and blush, my hair just covering my red cheeks. After I get the blushing under control, I push my hair back from my face and smile at him.

"You were really that worried about me, Yuki-kun?"

"Of course! I can't stand the thought of him getting so close to you. Promise me you'll stay away from him. I know you might want to beat him badly, but leave that to Kyo. You're a girl, you're gentle and sweet and shouldn't have to deal with him."

"Alright, Yuki-kun. If it'll really put your mind at rest. I promise I'll stay away from him and let Kyo-kun take care of it." I rest my cheek on my knees and stare at Yuki-kun. The only boy from my memories is sitting right here, next to me. The one I considered my first love since he was the one I felt I knew best out of anyone except my parents. Yuki-kun sees me staring and turns to me with a smile.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I shake my head slightly and smile back at him. I feel like I've been doing a lot more smiling than I ever have in my life. I wonder what this feeling could be called?

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" The bell goes off, signifying the end of the first period. I look to Yuki-kun before standing up and brushing off my skirt. I hold my hand out for him and he uses it to help himself stand. We smile at each other before the horde of students begin to leave the classroom in front of us. Most of the girls stare at Yuki-kun with dreamy looks in their eyes. I blink because I can barely believe it, but most of the guys are staring at _me_!

"Shizuko-san! Yuki-kun!" We turn to the voice and I smile as I see Tohru walk up to us. "Shizuko-san! I was worried! After you went to go find Momiji-san and Hatsuharu-san, you never came back! I was afraid you'd gotten lost or something and that it was my fault for not going with you! And then Yuki-kun went to find you and both of you didn't come back! I was worried!"

"I'm so sorry, Tohru! It's just that...something happened..and it got a little out of hand...B-but don't worry! I'll have Kyo-kun take care of it!"

"Have me take care of what?" I turn to the voice and see Kyo-kun. "Why were you missing, huh? You don't seem the type to skip out on your first day of school..."

"Of course, you would know. Jumping out a window before class even started," Yuki-kun says, smirking at Kyo-kun.

"WHAT WAS THAT YA, DAMN RAT?" Kyo-kun yells, taking a step closer to Yuki-kun, his hands clenched into fists.

"Ky-Kyo-kun!" Tohru said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Please...stop!" I say, pleading.

"You can't fight in school!"We both say in unison. We look at each other and the boys are staring at us.

"W-well...I know we'll get along well, Tohru...We're similar..."

"Y-yeah...I guess so..." We smile slightly at each other before the beginning of class bell rings. We all go inside and sit...well, they sit at their desks, I stand there dumbly in the front of the room, not sure where my seat is.

"Shizuko-chan, come sit here. No one sits here, so it's okay," Yuki-kun tells me. I nod and sit at the desk next to him. The girls all glare at me...I can feel their hate and it's making my hair stand on egde. I turn to look at them all...eep...scary dark aura...

"Okay class, settle down. I see the new girl has already found a seat. Come up here and introduce yourself." I nod and stand up. When I turn to face the students, the girls are still glaring at me and the guys are staring at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Uhm...I'm Sohma Shizuko...I'm Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's cousin. This is my first time going to a co-ed school...public or otherwise...uhm...I hope you will treat me well..." I stutter out, not sure what to say. I bow and quickly return to my seat.

"Well, Ms.Shizuko, I'm sure you're in good hands when it comes to being shown around the school. Welcome to class. Try to catch up, okay?"

"O-okay. Thank you."

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!" The ending bell rings as the last class finishes. I stretch out and stand up. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Tohru and her friends come up to me. 

"How was your first day here, Ms. Orangey?" Uotani-san asks me.

"M-Ms. Orangey?"

"Yeah! You're hair's orange like Anger Management boy here."

"What did you call me, Ya damn Yankee?"

"Heh, still got quite the temper, huh?"

"Shut up!"

"Uhm...Shouldn't we stop them...?"

"No, they're always like that. We usually just wait for them to finish. So, how was your first day?" Hanajima-san tells me as I voice my concern.

"Oh! Well, it was certainly...quite eventful..." I say pointedly looking at Yuki-kun. He nods grimly.

"That's right! You never said why you missed first period!" Tohru exclaims.

"Oh, well...uhm..."

"That's more of a personal matter that can be handled within the family. I'm sure you understand," Yuki-kun says, looking to Uotani-san and Hanajima-san.

"Yeah, sure. It's private. Gotcha." Uotani-san says, nodding. Hanajima-san stays quiet but nods slightly.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I ask as we all stand around my desk.

"Shizuko-chan? Are you here?" We all turn to the voice which belongs to Momiji-kun.

"Yeah! Hi Momiji-kun! Is Hatusharu-kun coming too?"

"Hi." We see Hatsuharu standing in the doorway. I smile. My cousins are all here now! Momiji-kun hugs me and smiles, glad to hug someone of the opposite gender, I'm sure.

"So, what are you guys gonna do today?"

"We're not sure, Momiji-san. Do you want to hang out with us?" Tohru asks him with a smile.

"Okay! You wanna, Haru?"

"Yeah. Sure." I smile at Tohru

"_They're_ coming? Why do they have to come?"Kyo-kun says irritatedly.

"Because they have the right to hang out and get to know their cousin."

"Shut up! Just because you think you're all high-and-mighty, Damn Rat..."

"Well, you're the one who seems to have a problem with having them around, stupid cat."

"They're annoying! Momiji's too happy and is such a cry baby and Haru can turn black at nothing!"

"They're still family, though, right? I mean, you learn to love your family..." I say, getting between them as they argued. "Besides, they seems nice and fun!"

"Whatever! If you wanna hang out with them, I won't tell you not to."

"Thanks, Kyo-kun! You're a pretty good guy!"

"Whatever!" Kyo-kun yells, looking to the side. I smile and we begin to make our plans.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? I was originally going to follow Lee Totema's ideas, but then the story began to write itself and this came of it! I didn't know that I'd start with the romance this soon! But the story made me do it! -tears- Anyway, yeah. That's the pairing. What do you think of it? You can disagree with it, I just want to know what you honestly think! Anyway, please review and you get s'mores...and something else...which will be announced at the beginning of the next chapter...That means review people! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welp, hi Minna-san! I know, I know, it's been so long. And for that I apologize! I really do! School's kept me really busy recently, so I finally have a bit of down time, and so this is born. Yesterday I did the Aids Walk in Manhattan. I'm so proud of myself! I walked 10km in two hours! And after that, my friend and I went to the Border's nearby and I read volume 16. It's all about Kyoko and Katsuya! It's really awesome! And so, my high and inspiration came back. That's also why I'm writing more! Oh! I promised something special to whoever reviewed, right? Well, that was just Lee Totema… So, You get s'mores and…A drawing of your choice! I will draw you anything that you want! It's thanks for sticking with me so long when I'm nothing but a lazy spazz! X3 So, just tell me what you want me to draw and it'll be drawn! Well, anyway, Enjoy!!

* * *

_RECAP_

"_So, what are you guys gonna do today?"_

"_We're not sure, Momiji-san. Do you want to hang out with us?" Tohru asks him with a smile._

"_Okay! You wanna, Haru?"_

"_Yeah. Sure." I smile at Tohru_

"_They're coming? Why do they have to come?" Kyo-kun says irritatedly._

"_Because they have the right to hang out and get to know their cousin."_

"_Shut up! Just because you think you're all high-and-mighty, Damn Rat..."_

"_Well, you're the one who seems to have a problem with having them around, Stupid Cat."_

"_They're annoying! Momiji's too happy and is such a cry baby and Haru can turn black at nothing!"_

"_They're still family, though, right? I mean, you learn to love your family..." I say, getting between them as they argue. "Besides, they seem nice and fun!"_

"_Whatever! If you wanna hang out with them, I won't tell you not to."_

"_Thanks, Kyo-kun! You're a pretty good guy!"_

"

* * *

"Shizuko-chan, have you ever played Badminton before?" Momiji-kun asks me with an excited hop.

"Uh, no, I don't think I ever have…" I say in total honesty.

"Oh! Then we must play! It's a lot of fun and there are no real rules!" Tohru says with an enthusiastic and determined smile. I laugh.

"So, does the school have all the equipment…? I mean, I know we need rackets and a birdie…" I say absentmindedly, looking out the window.

"Yup. We've played it before. Everything's right in the gym. If we ask, there shouldn't be a problem," Uotani-san explains to me, leaning on the desk.

"Yes, and it's quite fun to play," Hanajima-san says in her quiet and monotonous way.

"Please Shizuko-chan! Please?" Momiji-kun pleads with big eyes. I can't help but giggle at his cuteness.

"Okay! Okay! Let's go get everything and then we can play!" I say, laughing as Momiji-kun practically drags me out of the room, the others following.

* * *

"Okay! Time to pick teams. Shizuko-san, either choose rock or paper, but don't say what you pick! It's like Rock Paper Scissors, except no scissors! Get it?" Tohru asks with a smile. The wind blows onto the court on which we're standing, making our hair float slightly in the wind.

"Yeah! I got it! Let's go!"

The teams end up being Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, Hanajima-san and myself against Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-kun, Uotani-san and Tohru.

"HA! Just something else I can beat you at, Ya Damn Rat!" Kyo-kun yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Yuki-kun.

"Really? I'd like to see you try, Stupid Cat." At that response from Yuki-kun, sparks began to fly across the court, causing a chill to go down my spine.

"Hey, You guys! Settle this using the birdie!" Uotani-san yelled at them, tossing the birdie over to our side of the court. Apparently, it's our turn to serve. "Yo, Ms. Orangey. You go first."

"M-me? But I don't know what I'm doing! I thought I'd just watch you a little to get the idea…"

"Oh, it's not that hard. The only rule, if it must be called that, is to hit the birdie as hard as you can to the other teams side of the court. If it lands, then you score a point. At the end whoever has the most points wins." I look at Hanajima-san, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, as she explained the game.

"Sounds simple enough…" I mumble to myself. I throw the birdie into the air and hit hard with my racket and…completely miss it. I put so much force into the swing, I nearly fall over, just barely managing to keep my balance.

"Kya ha ha! It's okay Shizuko-chan! It's your first try! You'll get it!!!!" Momiji-kun says happily, laughing at my horrible first try. I grumble unhappily at this. I know it's my first time, but I hoped to at least _hit_ the thing!

"Someone else serve! I'm no good!" I said, moping a bit.

"Don't be such a wimp! So what if you missed on your first try?! You'll never get better if you don't practice!" Kyo-kun yells at me. I whimper slightly.

"But…I don't wanna!"

"Come on Shizuko-chan! It's not hard! Try again! You'll get it!" Momiji-kun smiles at me.

"O…okay…fine…" I say with a bit of a pout. Once again I throw the birdie into the air and once again and hit as hard as I can and…this time it hits! It barely goes over the net, but I hit it! Hatsuharu-kun is waiting at the net and easily sends it back, Kyo-kun hitting it very hard in Yuki-kun's direction. Yuki-kun hits it back and Momiji-kun jumps to get to it. Tohru looks frantic as the birdie goes sailing to her and she smacks it, sending it back to us. Hanajima-san barely moves and the birdie bounces nicely off of her racket. How does she do that? Everyone else is scrambling around trying to get it! The birdie lands neatly just outside of Uotani-san's reach.

"Rawr! Okay! That's it! No mercy!" Eep! Uotani-san looks serious. She throws the birdie into the air and smashes it with all her might.

* * *

At this moment, we're all passed out on the grass just outside of the courts. The game lasted for an hour and a half. The other team won by five points. I blame myself since I made all of those fumbles and only one scoring hit. Of course, everyone else is saying how well I did for my first time. Although right now, no one is saying much of anything as we try to catch our breaths. All except for Hanajima-san, who miraculously is absolutely fine, no sweat, no panting, nothing.

"H-Hanajima-san…How can you not be dying like the rest of us…?"

"I am able to conserve my energy better than you can," she says, as though it is the most obvious thing in the world. I have no energy to talk really, so I stay silent as I try to catch my long-ago lost breath.

"Oh! There you all are! I was getting worried! I thought something bad had happened, but I guess it was for nothing!" I raise my head slightly and look to the one who spoke. It's Shigure-Nii-san!

"What are you doing here?!" Kyo-kun asks angrily from his spot on the ground.

"Me? Well, I just came to make sure you were all doing okay!"

"Right. Of course. There's no other reason why you would be here, is there?" Yuki-kun says calmly while glaring at him.

"You don't think I'm just here to look at the high school girls do you? Why would you think something like that!?" Shigure-Nii-san says with an appalled look on his face.

"You're just trying to hide the face that you're a pervert from Shizuko!" Kyo-kun says angrily.

"Ah! Shizuko-chaaaan! Do you see what they think of me? I'm not like that at all!" Shigure-Nii-san tells me, tears in his eyes. I lie back on the grass, looking up at the sky with a sigh.

"I'm sure they're just kidding around..."

"We're not Shizuko-chan. Stay away from him." I look at Yuki-kun and he's looking back at me seriously.

"I'm not bad! I just came here to bring you home! You believe me, don't you Tohru-kun?"

"O-of course!" Tohru looks at us flustered.

"Can we come too?" Momiji-kun asks happily.

"Sure you can! Tooohru-kuuun! Please convince the others to come home now?" I laugh at him. How exactly is he the oldest one of us?

"Don't start using her to get us to do what you want, Shigure..." Kyo-kun says angrily, standing up and wobbling slightly.

"It's wrong to use Honda-san that way..." Yuki-kun berates him, also standing slowly.

"So you're coming without fuss?" Shigure-Nii-san asks happily.

"Yeah, yeah." Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun look really annoyed. I sit up and sigh.

"Sorry to leave you two behind. Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow!" I say with a smile, still sitting.

"'Tsokay. I'll catch you guys later then!" Uotani-san says from where she still lays on the ground, too tired to get up.

"Yes. We'll be seeing each other in the morning," Hanajima-san says with a bit of a smile, which, although strange, isn't scary.

As the others sat their good byes, I see a hand in front of me. I look up and see Yuki-kun. I take his hand graciously with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. Goodbye you two."

"See ya!" Uotani-san calls from her seat, waving lazily.

* * *

"So, what's for dinner? Do you need any help?" I ask Toru as we enter the kitchen. The boys are out in the living room. Not sure how that's gonna turn out. Doesn't seem good though.

"N-no! I can take care of it! You go out there and keep the peace, okay?" Tohru tells me with a small sweatdrop. I nod.

"Y-yeah...good idea..." I leave the kitchen and enter the living room where a dense feeling of anger is present. I prickle a little as I sit down next to the guys, between Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. "S-so...what's up guys?"

"Well, Kyo and Yuki are glaring at eachother and Haru and I are watching!" Momiji-kun says happily. I smile nervously.

"I-I see... W-well...uh, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-kun..."

"You can call me Haru, if you want. My full name is long."

"Uh, thanks, Haru-kun! So, what animals are you guys?"

"Me? I'm the Rabbit!" Momiji-kun smiles at me. That... explains a lot. Like his hoppy nature.

"And I'm the Ox... but I turn into a cow..."

"A...cow? But aren't cows female? Why do you turn into something female?"

"Not sure. I just do." I nod, a bit confused.

"You said you were the tiger, right? How is that, with Kisa-chan?" Momiji-kun asks me as he hugs me from behind, his head over my shoulder.

"Uh, well, I'm not a normal tiger. I'm a white tiger, " I explain to him, and to Haru-kun as well.

"Then why do you have Kyo's hair color?" Haru-kun asks me with a bit of a curious expression.

"Well... it's been dyed since I was little. My parents got me a shampoo that would dye my hair with every wash. I didn't realize it though."

"So, your hair's actually white? Like Haru's?" Momiji-kun asks, wide-eyed with wonder. I giggle slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I could keep dying it or I could let it turn into my natural color. Either way, my hair will be a different color, " I say with a definitive nod.

"Wow! That's so cool! I wish my hair was a different color!"

"No you don't! Getting ridiculed and teased for no reason but your hair color isn't fun!" Kyo-kun yells at him. He looks really upset. I'm guessing he's speaking from experiance. I wouldn't know... I've always had things kinda easy, since no one but my parents saw me. Maybe I'll have problems now? Were my parents also protecting me from that?

"What's wrong Shizuko-chan? You're really quiet." I look up and see Yuki-kun looking at me, as well as the others.

"N-nothing! Nothing... I was just thinking... what if my parents were also protecting me from that? The whole ridicule thing?" I say, looking down at my hands.

"Maybe, but we know you now because you left, right?" Momiji-kun says with a smile. I giggle slightly.

"Yeah, you're right! I'd never have met any of you if I hadn't left... and if you hadn't helped me out!" I smile at Kyo-kun. He looks away.

"No big deal. Would've done it for anyone..." Kyo-kun mumbles.

I giggle slightly at his shyness. "Heh, heh. Kyo-kun..." He glances at me for a second.

"Wow! He saved you? How? What happened?" Momiji-kun asks with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Well, as soon as I reached the city, I got a little lost. I was wondering around and this guy and his friends started bothering me. I wasn't sure what to do and then he came along with Tohru and Yuki-kun. He sorta... beat them up for me... Which reminds me. Kyo-kun, we found him."

"You did?! Where?! Did he do anything to you?!" He asks angrily.

"No, no. I'm okay..."

"He saw her transformation. But he didn't know what was going on. He has no idea what really happened. But he did try to hit on her again."

"What?! At least tell me you hurt him!"

"No, Shizuko-san stopped me before I could. But we know where we can find him. He goes to our school. He seems to be a second-year. It shouldn't be too hard to find him again. She wanted to go after him, but I didn't let her."

"Yeah. We knew you could take care of it. Right, Kyo-kun?" I ask with big eyes that ask him to help.

He sighs and scratches his head. "Of course I'll take care of it! I couldn't let him get away without anything!"

"Thanks, Kyo-kun! I'm going to go see if Tohru needs any help," I announce as I stand up and walk over to the kitchen. I sigh. Hopefully that'll keep them from fighting each other for a while. "Need any help Tohru?"

"Huh? Oh! Shizuko-san! No, I'm just about done here. But if you don't mind, could you set the table for me?"

"Sure! No problem! We need... seven settings, right?" I ask, counting off my fingers.

"Uh...yes! The dishes are in that cabinet. Thank you so much!"

"Heh heh, sure. No problem at all! Least I could do since you're feeding me and taking care of me now!" I smile at her before going about my duties.

* * *

A/N: OMG! HOW LONG DID THAT ONE CHAPTER TAKE?!?! I'M SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS!!! (very few --) It may not be all that exciting either... it's just one of those chapters written because something had to happen to get stuff from point A to point B...And I dunno what point B is yet... but yeah... Anyway... For Lee Totema becuase I made you wait... You get TWO drawings of your choice! It's my way of apologizing for being a lazy spazz!!!! Anyway, I am free from school now (pretty much XP) so I SHOULD (Should being the main word here) have another chapter out within the week...I will try my best! And if I don't, you have the right to form an angry mob and attack me... > I'd deserve it... DAMN YOU KH2!!! TAKING UP ALL ME TIME TO DO ANYTHING!!!


End file.
